A Different Game
by Maeheart
Summary: Three weeks after beating Mad Mod, Starfire hasn't spoken to anybody. Set after 'Revolution'


I thought of this OneShot after watching 'Revolution' while I was writing a chapter of 'Halloween Hearts'. It's kinda kinky but funny. Enjoy.

Punky Starfire

**A different game**

Its been 3 weeks since the 4th July and, when Mad Mod gave the Teen Titans and Jump City a twisted history lesson (A/N: I know it's in the episode but it's a really good line). Ever since then, Starfire has been moping about the tower not spending anytime with the other Titans. Although, she did kick bad guys butt a bit better.

She spent most of her time on the roof, but whenever the other Titans came up to play Stankball, she would just fly down to her room. Raven had spoken to her a few times but all she got out of her was an mmph, yes or no. Cyborg and Beast Boy asked her if she wanted to watch them play on the Gamestation. She would normally say no but if she did stay, it would only be for a little while.

Robin got nothing out of her. Not even an mmph or a nod. He spoke to her on the roof, but she said nothing she would just stare out into the ocean. One day though Robin had, had enough. He went up to the roof and found her there.

"Star?"

-Silence-

"Starfire I want to talk to you about his. You haven't spoken to me or the others since we took down Mad Mod. You need to tell me, I want you to tell me"

Starfire got up and flew past Robin, down the stairs, through the tower and into her room. Robin followed not very quickly though. (Starfire sure did fly fast when she wasn't talking) He opened the door of her bedroom and walked in. She was sitting on her bed, back against the headboard, knees bent and she was holding a purple pillow in her arms. Robin walked over to her and sat on the bed nest to her.

"Starfire please…I hate seeing you like this. Just tell me. Say it to me, write it on paper I don't care just tell me!"

He gently grabbed her hand. She let go and threw the pillow at him whilst standing up. Starfire walked over to her window. It was now sunset.

"Robin…it is you who has made me act like this way"

"What?" Robin shot up from the bed and started walking over to Starfire whilst saying/shouting.

"Me? How is it my fault? Mad Mod turned me into an old man. I couldn't do anything about it!"

Robin was now standing right behind Starfire. She suddenly whipped round and hugged him by the waist. Robin returned the hug and wrapped his arms around the shoulders.

"It is your fault because I thought we would never defeat the Mad Mod, and that I would never see Jump City again, and that I would never get…get to tell…never get to tell you how I feel about you. I love you Robin and if you don't th-"

She was cut off by his lips pressed against her's.

"I love you too Star but, are you sure you still love me? Even after seeing what'll look like when I'm like…80?"

Starfire smiled and so did Robin. He kissed her again and she returned the kiss more passionately (tongues and all).She removed her arms from his waist and slowly brought her fingers up into his hair. Robin slid his hands down to Starfire's waist. Her next movement will stay with Robin forever.

She wrapped her lags around Robin's waist, he slowly and steadily turned still holding onto Starfire and walked over until her back was against the wall. They now kissed even _more_ passionately and Robin began to kiss what part of her neck wasn't hidden from her uniform. He returned to kissing her mouth then…

"Cough, cough"

They both immediately stopped kissing and slowly turned their heads to see Raven, Beast boy and Cyborg (who was holding a Stankball) in the door way.

"We were going to ask you if you wanted to play a game of Stankball" said Cyborg with a smirk

"But it looks like you're playing a different game" added Beast boy with a raised eyebrow

Beast boy and Cyborg walked off leaving a smiling Raven.

"Robin, I never knew you could be so passionate with something other then work" she turned and walked away.

They both looked back at each other, both deep red from embarrassment. Starfire let go of Robin's hair and dropped her legs from his waist. In turn Robin let go of Starfire's waist. She turned her head and looked at the now closed door. He scratched his head nervously.

"Maybe we should continue another time" said Robin

Starfire turned her head and looked at Robin with a sly smile.

"Yes I think we should. The none kissing part that is" Robin smiled

Well what do you think? I had another idea for an OneShot, but I think I can make it into a full story. _Review, review, review!_


End file.
